


莫燕

by xiexienixihuanwo



Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 师生, 年下攻, 性张力, 校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiexienixihuanwo/pseuds/xiexienixihuanwo
Summary: 神经病痞子攻和他的暴躁老婆受
Relationships: 莫潮&燕青
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 潮热

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平平无奇第一章

1  
燕青趴在莫潮身上，两人涔汗贴着胸膛，翻起一阵潮热。

“喂。”燕青懒洋洋的叫了一声。莫潮翻起眼皮看了他一眼，翻了个身搂住他。

他盯着莫潮阖上的眼皮看，那里纹着两条疤痕缝合线，远看就像个睫毛精。他浑身皮痒，惫懒得厉害，于是又向上爬了一点，有一搭没一搭的吹着莫潮的睫毛。

莫潮给他弄得烦了，反手就把他的头摁了下来。

“唔……”

牙齿粗暴地磕在一起，耳坠碰撞得叮啷响。燕青羞恼瞪向他，对上一双无旖无旎的纯净海洋。

波澜无阔的塞满了他所有的幻想。

莫潮的手滑进燕青刚穿好的衬衣下摆，掰开他的大腿。他的头埋在燕青颈旁，鼻息洒得燕青心痒。

“我草！”清脆的肉体拍打声和骂声先后响起，莫潮满意的审视了燕青臀上的红痕。随即被子一拉，翻身又躺了回去。

“去吧窗帘拉上，晒。”莫潮懒懒地道。

“莫潮你他妈，”燕青恨得牙痒痒，抓起枕头就往莫潮身上丢，“被你操了一晚上还要使唤我？我是你童养媳？”

莫潮斜乜了燕青一眼，“下次你自己动的话，可以不拉。”

“……草。”

燕青一步一跺脚的去拉了窗帘，生怕床上那位睡得进去。然后胡乱套上了扔在床脚的裤腰带，冲去厕所洗了把脸。

嗯，胡子该剃了。他摸了摸下巴。

八月的天暑气旺盛，恰值艳阳万里。浴室内传来电动剃须刀的声音，廊外风铃碰在门上瓷啷响。手机短讯闪个不停，约莫七七八八都是催他赶回学校赶项目的。屋里没有空调，燕青只觉得蝉鸣烦得更加燥热。

“我走了。”莫潮拿起手机，瞅了床上一眼，见床上鼓起的一团没什么动静。

人家的年下，是小祖宗；他家的年下，是睡了你还要抢你被子的狗杂种。他怎么就想不通跟这个杂种好了呢？

“算了。”  
到底算不算好呢？他俩到底算个什么？  
莫潮沿着街边走边想，在形形色色的路人神色复杂的注目礼中，揉着他那半边屁股。

不对，他也说不上算不算好了：算，好像也没说过；不算，一周少说得睡个三四次，对他这把老骨头来说已经算夫唱妇随伉俪情深了。

“师傅！”一阵晃眼的明黄中断了他的思考，面前的出租刹了个急停。“去南大。”

“嘶……”  
燕青一屁股坐下的时候才觉着。  
这人下手还挺狠的。


	2. 所有的相遇都是久别重逢？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普普通通第二章

2  
燕青想起来了。莫潮的眼睛不是那种湛蓝的，是稀释过度的蓝墨水玻璃瓶，在阴天里漆黑锃亮。

至于他为什么想起来了，是因为某人正坐在他面前，第一排，打着哈欠表演他的花式转笔。

燕青太阳穴一突。

他是孔雀他是孔雀他是孔雀别跟孔雀计较。燕青开始自我催眠。

他踏进教室前没有想过这一幕——昨天把他压在全身镜前的男人今天出现在他的花名册上。

这大概就是报应吧：

天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。

作为一名光荣伟大正义的人民教师，他怎么能和自己的学生有不正当男男关系呢。好吧至少，不应该。

说起来，莫潮那小子曾经有一次操得他昏头转向的时候，挑着眉问他对清纯男大学生下手一点儿都不臊吗？

听到“清纯男大学生”燕青就喷了，说你想我萎就直说，就你那载满足半个皮囊的纹身和打到眉头的骨钉，还清纯男大学生，哪家大学敢请您高就？

可以，万万没想到是自家的傻逼学校。

燕青取下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，这事确实不能怪他。生科院跟美院一个在南区一个在北区，平时八竿子打不到一块儿。都他妈是这学期搞什么素拓教育，不然他这个生科院的教授怎么会教到美院来？

“老师，您不舒服吗？”学委关心的问道。

“没事。”燕青终于做好了心理建设，重新戴上眼镜，“我们开始上课。”

燕青在下课十分钟前就让同学自己看书；两分钟前就收拾好了东西，就等着铃一响以短跑跨栏选手的速度冲出教室。不料，计划不如变化快——

他一下课就被莺莺燕燕围了个水泄不通。

“燕老师，刚才你讲的这个地方我没明白”“燕老师，我觉得您特别帅…不是，上课特别有趣，转到贵专业要办什么手续啊？”“燕老师……”“燕老师……”

可以，他怎么不知道，同一个学校美院的学生比本院的学生好学这么多？

无奈，燕青只好挨个耐心解答同学问题，哪还有时间躲瘟神。等他像接客似的一个个地把人都心满意足的送走了，看着还留下一个——不是莫潮是谁？

“跑什么？”莫潮一伸手就把他拦下了，似笑非笑地看着他，“我还不知道，原来你是我们学校的啊。”

燕青本来懒得搭理他，莫潮一句话，又给他惹毛了。

“哦？我也不知道，某位公狗腰还真是清纯男大学生啊。”燕青笑眼盈盈的看着他，眼中满是同情的关切，“需不需要我提醒你，你的结课论文还是需要你亲爱的专业老师评分的啊？”

莫潮上手捏了捏他的腰，笑了。

“老东西。”

“小流氓。”燕青撇了撇嘴。

燕青本想问莫潮去不去吃饭，又觉得上课第一天，师生关系在学校里就走的太近不太合适。莫潮却破天荒的主动了一回，问他要不要一起吃。

“去。”燕青见了鬼的瞥了他一眼。

莫潮摸了摸自己的脸，我脸上有什么东西吗？

“之前听他们说是个姓姜的。”莫潮似乎心情挺好，拧开汽水瓶盖喝了一口，把水递给燕青。

燕青直接白了他一眼“你喝了还递给我？”

“本来就是买给你的。”

“那你他妈还喝？！”

“试毒。”

“操。代课我也是早上才知道的。”

“嗯？他们没提前跟你说？”

“说了。”燕青忽然停下脚步，莫潮跟着停了，挑眉看他。

于是燕青把今早的事复述了一遍。

“燕老师。”燕青点了点头，算是答应。“对了，下个月隔壁系的教授要出差，他负责的那门专业课转到你手上上了，你知道吗？”燕青顿了顿，“是发的邮件？”

他检查了一遍邮箱，发现里面确实有一封两周前发给他的校方通讯，说是手机打不通，就以邮件告知了课程的调整——他那个时候在干什么来着？他正被莫潮亲得天昏地暗，电话刚响就被那混帐扔了。

燕青说完，某位罪魁祸首面不改色心不跳。

甚至还吹了个泡泡。

“你怎么不发表高见了？”燕青气笑了。

“你真想听？”

“哼？说吧。”燕青洗耳恭听。莫潮凑得近了，咬耳朵跟他说，“看来我还没把你亲湿，你还能听见电话。”

燕青真想扇他。


End file.
